Living with the Wing Pilots
by Linolith
Summary: Its time to find out what happens to our favorite pilots when there not on the job, full of silly exaggerations of characters and mild cursing. You'll never look at them the same again!


Joining our Colony liberating pilots this evening, this story starts with Heero and Trowa discussing the plans of their next mission outside on the porch, which they just received via their overseers.  
  
Heero: Hmm, things won't be as easy as our last few battles. They want us to take out OZ's biggest Spaceport near Asia.  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Heero: Yeah, looks like won't last too long without each other help. I'm going to go fill the others in, by the way. Let me know if Relina comes by in her stupid pink car, she must have left me 14 messages today saying she was coming over.  
  
Trowa: Will do.  
  
Heero: Thanks.  
  
Heero leaves Trowa outside to himself as he opens the door and moves toward the living room, he finds Duo watching wrestling on T.V.  
  
Duo: Get him Crusher!!! Yeeeehaa!!!  
  
Heero: Would you turn that off Duo, I have something important to tell you. Where are the others?  
  
Duo points to the back room, where Heero finds Wufei and Qautre playing PS2.  
  
Heero: Hey you two I got mission details, out here pronto!  
  
Wufei: Damn it Qautre, you are too weak to beat me in this game, why don't you stick to playing that one game with the fly girls?  
  
Quatre: You mean the Power Puff Girls?! What are you talking about?! They are cool! Cool, cool, cool!  
  
Wufei: Shut up!! Don't ever say that name again!! Or I will show you how weak you really are..  
  
Quatre: Can't we just be friends Wufei? I mean just for five minutes?  
  
Wufei: Ha! Me? Be friends with a weakling like you?!  
  
Wufei throws his controller into the air clutching his sides as he rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
Heero: What game are you guys playing any- Wait a sec! The Power Puff Girls?! You got to be kidding?  
  
Duo: What's so funny.?  
  
Heero: Duo did you know Quatre likes playing that stupid Power puff girls game?!  
  
Duo: I had no idea.  
  
Trowa opens the fridge and starts to yell something to the boys in the back room; suddenly a large beam weapon rips the house in half.  
  
Heero: Wha.What. What the Hell just happened?!  
  
Trowa: I was about to tell you that OZ was attacking, but it seemed that your PS2 joking was obviously more fun so I just left you alone.  
  
Heero: How the hell did they know we were even here?!  
  
Trowa: I'm not sure exactly. but maybe that giant sign outside the remnants of this house would explain something, eh?  
  
Heero sprints to the window and jerks his head upward.  
  
Heero: 'The Gundam Pilots are in here OZ; this will make sure you guys get the show on the road.' Trowa. how long has this been here?! And how come you haven't told anyone about it before now?  
  
Trowa: Of but I did, amazingly these Post-it notes I got from Quatre don't grab your attention very well. It has been on the fridge for over a month now.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
Wufei: Ha Ha! I beat you again you weakling.  
  
Another blast rocked the house, and the pilots begin to dart to there Gundams.  
  
Heero: What are our chances on surprising that OZ base now Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Surprise? More like walk in unannounced is all. I was just watching our house on CNN. does that tell you anything?  
  
Heero Sighs and ducks his head into his gundam.  
  
Relina: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero! You must stop this fighting!!!  
  
Heero: Does anyone hear anything? I seriously. seriously thought I heard something. That's really too bad it could have been important too.  
  
Over the start up systems Quatre could be heard saying something about miss Relina being under Heero's gundam. but sadly no one paid attention to his other wise mindless ramblings of goody-goody two shoeness.  
  
Heero: Alright, its time for operation Go Kill Stuff! Is everyone ready?!  
  
Once again Quatre could be heard mumbling about something in the background of the radio chatter. but of course no one paid him any attention because. well do you really even need a reason?  
  
Duo: I actually haven't said anything in a while.  
  
Wufei: Your point there Duo?  
  
Duo: Uhh. Isn't Deathscythe the Greatest gundam ever!? He could destroy anything and everything OZ throws at him. Ain't that right buddy?  
  
Trowa: Sadly Duo, I still think a severely damaged Cancer on land. with no weapons. or arms. or pilot or paint. or even being assembled together properly could beat you into the ground in mere seconds.  
  
Shiro [8th Mobile Suit Team] appears suddenly out of a time warp saying 'Even a Ball could do it!!!' and then disappearing as fast as he came.  
  
Trowa: Amazingly that's probably even truer... but I'm not going to agree to that considering I have no idea what a Ball is.  
  
Duo: OMFG!! I'll show you!  
  
Once again a Time portal opens and a Guy saying 'Have you seen this guy?' stepped through.  
  
Heero: Can we start the mission now? i think we have seen enough silly things for one day Relina being one of them so lets continue on shall we?  
  
Quatre: I couldn't agree more Heero.  
  
Heero: .Ugh, you know who actually wants to do this stupid mission anyway. Now that you guys waited for Quatre to agree with me anyway that is.  
  
About 15 minutes later everyone is looking around and shrugging while Quatre pathetically runs around attempting to dodge fire from the Leo's that had accumulated apparently out of no where...  
  
Quatre: Can you guys actually try and help me destroy the bad guys or something?  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Duo: He does have a point there you guys. maybe we should help him?  
  
Wufei: Let the weakling run around a bit, maybe he'll actually get hit. Though of course his weakling ways will probably somehow get him out of trouble like it always does.  
  
Trowa: You have a point there I-  
  
Relina: Heero!!!! There you are I've been looking for you everywhere darling!  
  
Heero: Holy pants of a sun god! Relina!?!  
  
*Heero scrambles desperately trying to find his Self-Detonator, but instead finds a picture of Relina with a Very big smile on her face shaking her finger in a 'no' gesture*  
  
Trowa: Oh yes, I totally forgot about that. Sorry Heero I should have told you sooner. It's not easy when the Queen of peace has about 15 soldiers with machine guns down your throat. I had to choose between death and keeping a secret. and I guess you can tell which option I chose.  
  
Heero: Trowa. how could you do this to me!? You're the only one I can trust in this god forsaken group! I swear next time those stupid clowns come by asking about what happened to their giant face mask-  
  
Wufei: Stupid woman!! Don't you see this is a battlefield? (It's about time he said that isn't?)  
  
*Wufei points out over in the direction of the battle and sees Quatre dodging bullets from a trio of enemy units standing near him.*  
  
Duo: Some battle I think we should just put Quatre out of his misery.  
  
Trowa: Don't be too hard on him Duo; we all can't be raised by Arabians and have blonde hair and blue eyes. He must have looked silly out there looking like that. Then again who cares about his feelings? Maybe we SHOULD kill him.  
  
*Everyone glares at Trowa in disbelief as he finally steps forward to do something about the Leo's. Heavy-arms multiple missile bays begin to open, the Gatlings on his chest began spinning and, his arm Gatlings lowered to there target.*  
  
Trowa: Damnit Quatre!! This is what you get for just being you!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Wha..?!?!  
  
*Trowa's Gundam began its Full Fire attack. Missiles, Bullets and Cannons careened at break neck speed toward Quatre and of course he sat there motionless |gawking| waiting for everything to hit him.*  
  
*Heero Slaps his forehead and sighs heavily*  
  
Heero: Would you move? You're being cast in the role of a scared little girl, Quatre. By the Narrator for crying out loud. sheesh- I can't wait till you go crazy! At least you'll actually DO something for once besides making an ass out of yourself. So for all the sun gods and their really ugly pants PLEASE MOVE!! If you don't I'll be forced to kill you.and with it around don't you believe for a minute I'm not pissed because I swear. I'm going to kill her one of these days. I'm sure of it. stupid Relina why won't leave me alone and now Quatre wants to be a sorry little wuss and the damn narrator won't make him act civilized!! I'm so getting the hell out of this story. Oh yeah. Move now Quatre. Make it look all dramatic while your at it, try jumping backward-  
  
Trowa: Damnit Heero! Shut up! Can't I even go on a Rampage?! Im the most reasonable person to EVER walk the planet I have emotions! I think I have emotions! I need to vent a little sometimes too! I will remember this day, im NEVER going to let you blow yourself up again!! Ha ha!!  
  
*Wufei steps into the conversation as Heero is on the brink of tears from Trowa's last remark.*  
  
Wufei: You would deny a man his honor- I mean death by the way of destroying himself?  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Wufei: You coward. you of all people Trowa; I would have thought you knew better! I'm ashamed of you.  
  
* Quatre still frozen in time (considering the story's not concerned with him he's frozen. now you know what happens in these little parts of shows) sighs and walks away from the missiles and goes back in to the hanger and steps out his Gundam. Beginning the reconstruction of the house with Relina as they drive off in the little pink car towards Homedepot*  
  
[End of Pt1] 


End file.
